


the wolves are at my door

by orphan_account



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The footprints of a giant beast are found in a forest in Seattle, but Tyler doesn't really trust the newspapers. It must have a rational explaination. It needs to.But why do that red-haired boy and his group of friends look so mystical, almost primitive in their behaviour?(i will change the summary later, i'm not good at them)





	the wolves are at my door

 

 

 

 

> **"THE SEATTLE MONSTER : FANTASY OR REALITY?"**

So it wasn't a myth : writers were running out of ideas and stories to fill the newspapers with.

Tyler was staring at the first page, his father reading the inside of the newspaper, not really caring about the picture showing footprints that didn't look very human-like. Chris Joseph just wanted to know who had won the natation competition yesterday. Seriously, who cared about the newspapers' fairy tales?

Surely not Tyler, whose spoon full of fruit loops was dangerously leaning to the side as he was almost falling asleep in his cereal bowl, milk dripping slowly. Madison's scream made him jump, the cereal in his spoon spilling everywhere on the table : Jay was pulling on her braids. "Jay, Maddy, I swear to god, I don't have time for this!" Kelly whined, trying to pull her two hysterical children apart. "Chris, do something, for god's sake!" She growled at her husband, who simply shrugged.

Zack tapped lightly on Tyler's shoulder to tell him that he was ready to go, and the older one stood up, thankful to finally get to leave this messy scene. He grabbed his backpack along with another bag with his basketball shorts, shirt and shoes. "I have a basketball training session tonight, I'll be home by 7." He told everyone. Jay and Madison were still screaming, their mother still trying to get them to stop, and Chris just flashed a quick smile at both of his sons. Tyler sighed. "Yeah, thanks, have a nice day too." He grumbled, before leaving for school with Zack, all the noise finally stopping as he closed the door behind them. "I swear to god, these guys are going to make me go insane." He mumbled, making Zack laugh.

"Have you seen the news today?" Tyler's little brother asked as they were walking in the middle of the empty road under a light rain. He nodded. "I sure did, and I hope Jay didn't. I don't want him to shit his pants because of some stupid story." He said, and Zack looked at him like he had just said the weirdest thing ever. "How would you explain the footprints then?" The younger one asked, and Tyler shook his head in disbelief. "Ever heard of grizzlis, smartass?" He answered, and Zack shoved his elbow into his brother's ribs.

 

 

Monday mornings always started by English class, right before two hours of biology and then, an hour of history class. Monday mornings were the worst. Especially when you enter the classroom only to discover that someone took your seat, and, that this someone isn't someone you know, or someone you've ever seen for that matter.

Tyler looked at Hayley, his best friend, a short girl with platinum blonde hair and bangs and a weird 70's look going on, who looked back at him with a surprised look. The guy was sitting in silence, staring blankly at papers on his table, not moving at all. He looked extremely still, and for a second, Tyler was actually concerned about him. He had put his backpack on the sit besides him, making it very clear that he didn't want anyone sitting with him. His tan olive skin went really well with his bright red and curly hair, and even from the distance, Tyler could notice mocha eyes and a nose ring.

Usually, Tyler sat alone in class — totally out of choice. He knew too well that sitting with Hayley would end up in either getting expelled or getting lower grades due to lack of attention in class. He therefore avoided sitting with anyone as much as possible. Too nice to go talk to the guy to make him move, he decided that he'd sit with Hayley for today, and that he would go talk to the guy after class, when he would actually have a name to put on his face, to explain to him why he needed that sit.

Turns out, he didn't get any name. The teacher came in, started her class, without even introducing him like she should have, and the boy at the back remained silent. Quite lifeless, too. Tyler would turn around often, as discreet as possible. The guy didn't speak once, didn't look up once, didn't move once, until the bell rang ; he took all of his belongings as fast as possible, and stormed out of the room, not getting a single look from the teacher. Nobody seemed to really care about it, but Tyler felt weird. This guy was weird. On the plus side, his mind had been so busy the whole hour that he hadn't spoken to Hayley. He hadn't listened to the teacher either but he would catch up later with Hayley's notes.

Biology and history went smoothly, really ; fire-haired boy didn't seem to share these classes with him, and he was glad. Something so strange radiated off of him, almost mystical, and it both made him want to never cross paths with him again, but also to get to know him more. 

At lunch, he sat like usual with Hayley, Brendon (a loud, childish guy with a voice that sounded like it was a gift from the Gods), and a few members of his basketball team that he couldn't remember the names of. Frankly, he had forgotten about the weird guy from earlier. But, after taking a few bites from his steak, eating a few fries, listening to Brendon's crazy girlfriends stories and hearing everyone laugh in sync every ten seconds, he got bored. His eyes scanned the cafeteria, and he finally saw him again.

To be honest, Tyler would've expected from this guy to sit alone and quietly and either read a book or just stare at his empty plate with some emo vibes coming off of him. And this was so far from it.

They were six, sitting around the table, and laughing like children would. They all had tan skin, similar to the red-haired guy, but they all had really dark, short hair. The weird guy was actually smiling and interacting with them all, and something made him look like he was superior and better than everyone.

First off, he was the only one to stand out : they all had the same shade of skin, the same kinda-native-american look, and the same brashy attitude. But the boy had bright red hair, unlike everyone else at the table, and his eyes were so different from the other guys' dark eyes. He seemed wiser, more powerful, even though a few of them were way more muscular than him.

A wave of heat seemed to radiate from them, and Tyler couldn't keep his eyes away from the boys — or to be more specific, from _the_ boy, and before he knew it, he was staring. It took a while for him to realise that the other  guy was too, and even if the guys around him kept talking, laughing and shoving each other around, he was staring right back at Tyler. The latter felt his heart beat a bit louder in his ears, and he felt like the stranger could hear it too. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion, and everyone around him kind of disappeared. The intensity of the boy's stare swallowed him whole, and even if he was a few tables away, he felt like they were just side by side, sharing something beyond everything that he could ever share with anyone. It felt ethereal. He was attracted to him, in a way that he had never been to anything. It was like gravity forced him to get there, to break an invisible boundary between them. He stood up, his heartbeat even louder in his ears.

"Tyler?"

The noise of the cafeteria came back to him. The boy had looked away, and was back to laughing with his... Friends? Brothers? They all looked so similar. He looked at Hayley, who had just spoken, looking and sounding concerned. "What's going on? You seem completely lost." She asked, and Tyler felt like the coldest waterfall on earth was falling on him. Coming back to reality was hard. "No, I'm okay, actually." He said, not so sure of it himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other guy looking at them, like he was actually hearing them — which was impossible since they were quite far away from him. "I was just going to head out to smoke a cig." He added, acting like he had stood up for an actual thing. Hayley just nodded. "See you in math, then."

He simply smiled to her, took his plate to throw it away and left as fast as he could. He felt like he was suffocating.

  
Tyler actually did go in front of the school to smoke, like he had told Hayley. He had recently switched his Marlboro Reds for a pack of regular Marlboro, and since he had, he always felt like he needed to smoke more. He'd been thinking about switching to Camels for a while too, but never really knew if-

"May I ask if you have a lighter that I could borrow, please?"

He jumped a bit, looked at whoever the hell had just asked that, and if Tyler was standing up, he would've fallen. Fire-haired boy was standing there, looking straight up out of a movie with his sleeveless hoodie (who wears that in april, seriously ?), his leather boots and his curly red hair. "Yes, yes— Of course." Tyler answered quickly, putting his own cigarette to his lips, searching everywhere for where the hell his lighter could actually be. When he finally found it, he handed it to the guy who took it and went to light his cigarette up. Tyler took a drag of his own while looking at the floor. "What's your name, dude?" He asked after a few seconds.

He didn't get any answer, so he looked back to where the guy was standing, only to see that nobody was there. Fuck. Did that guy just fucking _steal_ his lighter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for the first chapter! you guys will understand soon that some things are quite similar to the Twilight saga. i'm not copying it though, i don't even like it that much. i'm just using its whereabouts and some of the legends that were used in it. nothing too serious. please do let me know what you think of this by commenting. it helps me to know if i need to keep writing or not.
> 
> also don't smoke kids it doesn't look cool it just smells bad on your clothes thank

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any questions or any advice of any kind. if you notice grammatical mistakes, please do tell me. english isn't my first language, it is therefore possible for me to make mistakes.


End file.
